


Love triumphs it all!

by A_Z_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Skip Beat!
Genre: Crack, Gen, OOC, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/A_Z_C
Summary: Lori and Bianchi meet and become BFF's.
Relationships: Lori Takarada & Bianchi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Love triumphs it all!

Love Triumphs it all!

Bianchi was a famous hit woman. Her poisonous cooking could kill everything. She was given the task to kill a company's president this time. The name of the company was LME. It was an entertainment company.

Her target was president, 'Lory Takarada.' She had no idea what a guy like him could have done to necessitate a kill, but she would not question her job.

File read, she decided this was an easy job. One of the many that Bianchi has done so easily that it was almost funny.

She decided to sneak into his house and dress up as a maid. Then she would switch his food with her cooking. An easy kill.

Maid captured and disposed off, she took the uniform and ID and let herself in after some small make-up and wig as disguise.

Fortunately getting to the kitchen and poisoning the food was easy. But she also got landed with carrying the food to the president. It was a complication, but a minor one.

But it all changed when she entered his room. He was watching a romantic program. And one that she was herself familiar with and had always been a big fan of. And well Bianchi being the romantic person and fan she herself is, just stood there watching the program. And without realizing it herself, she was sitting cross legged in front of the television soon after.

Soon the tragedy occurred, the hero left the girl to walk his own path. Oh how could he?!

They both started to sniffle and reached for the tissue at the same time. Lorry took notice of her, a little startled but seeing how she herself was also immersed in the program he knew. He JUST KNEW. She also loved love! She was a lovemon just like him!

"He shouldn't have left her."

"I know."

"Such a tragedy"

"True. If only they could have bonded together."

They both continued to talk throughout the night watching the romance revel. The assassination forgotten.

And also talking about each other's life.

Bianchi told him how she was in love with Reborn. And Lorry explained how he helped love-driven people. And overnight they became the best of friends.

When Bianchi finally returned back to Italy, she ended the life of the person who had asked her to kill him.

After all, Love Triumphs It All!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? It was crack after all. I know they are OOC but that was the main point!
> 
> Please review!


End file.
